WHAT I AM CHAPTER 1
by mysterygirl016
Summary: This is my first story. And it is sort of like chobits.


WHAT I AM

**Where should I start people are born into this world for different purposes and reasons, but for me I was created. I was created for secret government purposes. You see I am different from others. Others have the ability of experiencing different emotions and feelings. While I do not understand, but my master tried to teach me these emotions and feelings. My master said, I could not understand because I wasn't human. My master called me special. He called me #00103. My master would say to me he loved me like his own child. Even though I did not understand I believed him. Until that one night happened that I will never forget. The laboratory in which I was created in was caught in flames and all the others like me were destroyed. I remember running and I saw my master. I grabbed his hand tightly and he let go and pushed me into the building and left me behind to be caught in the flames. Something inside me I felt this horrible feeling as betrayal. As the smoke spread through the laboratory. I had no way of getting out except through the back window. As I jumped out I began walking. The farther I walked I began to see people, but I couldn't walk anymore so I ended up in a dark alley and I sat down and began to close my eyes. Inside me my system was crashed and my program was shutting down. Shutdown complete.**

OTHER PART OF STORY...

**Kiyo's Mom:** Kiyo!!! Get Up!!! You have to go to school. Kiyo, Kiyo wake up!!!

**Kiyo:** I'm up mom said Kiyo grouchily.  
This is just an ordinary morning school day with my mom by the way my name is Kiyo Kurosaki. I am your ordinary typical 16 year old high school student. I go to Adachi High School with my two friends Genji and Atsuo. In school I make the usual A's and B's and never D's or F's.

**Yumi:** Hey Kiyo-kun

**Kiyo:** Oh hey Yumi

**Yumi:** So um are you doing anything um this Saturday?

**Kiyo:** Yeah sorry Yumi-chan.

**Yumi:** Um that's ok don't worry about it. Well I am going to be late for class. Bye.

**Kiyo:** But Yumi-chan class doesn't even start yet!

**Yumi:** I can't believe I asked him out to go somewhere Saturday. How can I be so stupid! stupid!

**Hina:** Good morning Yumi-chan.

**Yumi:** So stupid!

**Hina:** Yumi.

**Yumi:** Stupid!

**Hina:** Yumi!!!

**Yumi:** Oh hey Hina-chan.

**Hina:** Why are you talking to yourself again and calling yourself stupid?  
**Yumi:** I asked Kiyo to go out with me Saturday and he said nooo. Whats wrong with me Hina-chan?

**Hina:** Nothing.

**Yumi:** Yes there is.

**Hina:** No there is not. Oh here comes Miyu-chan. Yumi.

**Yumi:** Hey Miyu-chan.

**Miyu:** Whats wrong with you Yumi-chan?

**Hina:** Kiyo turned her down.

**Miyu:** Again.

**Hina:** Cheer up Yumi. You are too pretty for Kiyo anyways.

**Miyu:** You still got us.

**Hina:** Oh look Yumi-chan theres the school bell. We don't want to be late for class.

**Genji:** Hey Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** Hey Genji.

**Genji:** Did Yumi ask you out again?

Kiyo: Yeah why?

**Genji:** Did you say no again?

**Kiyo:** Yeah.

**Genji:** Why won't you go out with her?

**Kiyo:** Because she is a friend and nothing more.

**Genji:** You always say that. You know what Kiyo you always get all the girls that ask you out but you just turn them all down and say to them we are friends and nothing more. Why don't you date anybody?

**Kiyo:** I don't know.

**Genji: **Yes you do.

**Miss Haruno:** Ok everybody sit down and open your books to page 145.

**Genji:** If I was you Kiyo I would have said yes to Yumi. After all you know she is the cutest girl in school.

**Kiyo:** Then you date her.

**Genji:** I would but she likes you!!!

**Miss Haruno:** Mr. Genji and Mr. Kiyo do you mind some of the students in this class would like to pass my exam. One more word from any of you two, and the both of you will stay after class cleaning the board. Do I make myself clear!

**Genji and Kiyo:** Yes Miss Haruno.

**Kiyo:** Genji you almost got us in trouble.

**Miss Haruno:** That's it! Mr. Kiyo and Mr. Genji you two will stay after class and clean the boards since i am so boring to you two!

**Genji:** Thanks alot Kiyo!

**Kiyo:** Shut up Genji.

6 HOURS LATER...

**Miss Haruno:** Ok class have a good weekend and now Mr. Genji and Mr. Kiyo you two clean the board now!

**Kiyo:** Genji this is all your fault!

**Genji:** My fault your the one who opened your mouth this time!

**Kiyo:** Lets just clean this stupid board. So we both can go home.

**Genji:** Yeah.

**Genji and Kiyo:** Miss Haruno we are finished can we leave now?

**Miss Haruno:** Yes you two can go now.

**Kiyo:** Sorry about getting you in trouble.

**Genji:** It's ok don't worry about it. Oh my god its already 6 p.m. My moms going to kill me. See you Monday Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** See ya. Today has been such a long day. I can't believe it's already 6 p.m. God moms going to kill me. Why does my house have to be so faraway from this school. What are those two guys doing?

**Guy #1 and Guy #2:** Grap her legs and I will grab her arms.

**Kiyo:** They knocked out that girl and now they are kiddnapping her. Hey you two leave that girl alone?

**Guy #2:** What if we don't.

**Kiyo:** Then you will be sorry that you didn't. Thank god I know how to fight. One hit is just what it took to knock them both out. Wake up! Wake up! You have to wake up! Why won't you wake up. I have no other choice but to take you to my house. As I began walking carrying the girl to my house. What am I thinking??? What is mom going to say about this!!! I don't think mom will mind if I just tell her the story. Who am i kidding!!! Yeah she will!!! One thing about this girl shes actually really pretty. Thank god finally made it home. Mom sorry I am late. I brought a guest home but I can explain. Mom! I guess she is not here. Theres a note on the table. Dear Kiyo, I had to go to work sorry wont be home unti very late. There is food in the fridge. Great moms going to be so mad in the moring when she finds out this girl in the house with me. Wake up why won't you wake up still looks like your going to sleep in my bed tonight. As I layed her lightly in my bed. I touched her soft silky hair and felt her soft smooth snow white skin. As I closed my eyes. I went closer to her face and kissed her softly.

**#00103:** System rebooting memory rebooting. As I began to open my eyes I saw a boy with deep blues eyes.

**Kiyo:** Huh i'm so sorry. So sorry.

**#00103:** Are you my new master?

**Kiyo:** New master???

**#00103:** Yes.

**Kiyo:** umm my name is Kiyo

**#00103:** Kiyo, master Kiyo.

**Kiyo:** No just Kiyo

**#00103:** Kiyo. I am adding your name to my system. Adding name completed.

**Kiyo:** Adding my name to your system. You mean you are tring to remember my name? Why are you acting like a robot?

**#00103:** This is the way my old master programmed me.

**Kiyo:** You make it sound like your a robot.

**#00103:** I am. My name is #00103.

**Kiyo:** Your joking.

**#00103:** No I am not.

**Kiyo:** Great I am talking to a girl. Who thinks she is a robot.

TO BE CONTINUED This is my first story. Please give me your opinion on it!!!


End file.
